


Beautiful

by oppai



Category: RWBY
Genre: #ficweek, Angst, Blood, Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week, F/F, First Kiss, Girlfriends support each other through their trauma, for fic week at twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppai/pseuds/oppai





	Beautiful

She feels her body tremble against her like a leaf in autumn, long black hair tickling at the crook of her neck as Blake sobs silently against Yang. There are no words between the two, just their touch and the roar of the waterfall as Yang holds the Faunus in her arms tightly, Blake’s hands shaking as she grips the back of her shirt. “It’s okay,” she whispers gently, running her hand to smooth over her soft black tresses, Adam’s blood still on her hands. “I’m here. I’m not leaving you.”

Blake sniffles, blinking away tears as she glances up at her. “Yang...”

The cool touch of Yang’s prosthetic cups at her face; she flinches at the reminder—but eases into her hold tenderly as she glimpses at the faint smile on her face, coming to hold the metal hand against her face tenderly. Beautiful, violet eyes stare back at her, and Blake can’t help but smile in return as well. “Thank you.” Their foreheads touch, she feels her breathe on her lips. “For being there for me.”

“It’s okay,” she whispers gently, running her hand to smooth over her soft black tresses, Adam’s blood still on her hands. “I’m here. I’m not leaving you.”

The blonde chokes out a tiny laugh, an incredulous yet almost bashful look on her face. “That’s my line,” she simply replies, and brings her again into a tight embrace.

Beneath the heavy smell of iron from the blood that was spilled, Yang smells the faintest traces of lavender in Blake’s soft black locks. Burying her face deeper into the calming smell, she feels better now that Blake is safe and in her arms.

She feels Blake pull away briefly, leaving her touch, a hint of confusion pulling at her features. “Blake...?” 

The look on her face is one of apprehension, uncertainty as Blake’s hands find themselves holding Yang’s face tenderly. “I swear.” Her golden eyes are unwavering and strong; Yang’s heart beat jumps at such an alluring sight. “I won’t ever leave you again.”

Yang Xiao Long stares at Blake Belladonna’s lips; at how the corners of her mouth pull and the curve of her bottom lip when she smiles. She is beautiful, so beautiful. 

“I know you won’t.” The confidence in her voice is only beaten by the confidence of her actions, and as she pulls Blake’s body against hers, Yang’s heart swells at the blush along her soft cheeks.

Yang kisses her, soft and tenderly, like it’s the first time she’s ever kissed, like it’s the first time she’s ever felt love.

“I know.”


End file.
